The Lost Host
by Lonlystone
Summary: Blade Luna was a quiet girl. She had the third highest grades in her class, exelled in art and writing, and while she was the first chair in violin she was also the only one in the entire school to play orcirina. She was the girl no one saw and she was content to stay like that, but as we all know, life rarely allows us contemptment for long.
1. Chapter 1

Blade Luna was a quiet girl. She had the third highest grades in her class, exelled in art and writing, and while she was the first chair in violin she was also the only one in the entire school to play orcirina. She was the girl no one saw and she was content to stay like that, but as we all know, life rarely allows us contemptment for long. You see for all her qualities she had a major downfall. She didnt believe in herself. Luna hated her black hair so she cept it cut boyishly short. She despised her ivy white skin, loathed her liquid silver eyes. However the thing she hated most was her voice. You see Luna was not raised in a normal home, with a careing mother and father. No she had been dropped of at the last of the great shrines. The shrine of the moon. She was found without so much as a note so the high priest had given her, her name. She would sing to the men and wemon who worked there and they would say the very night shined threw her smoth notes. Then the raid had come. A group of men had desided that the old shrine was an eye sore, and perhapse if they had been thinking more, hadn't been so drunk, they would have realised that burning it all down ment killing everyone inside. Everyone but the teenage girl who had fell asleep beneath the cherryblossoms in the clearing just north. The same girl who smelled the smoke and ran to find her home gone. She hated her voice the most simply because it reminded her of them. After that the family of one of the shrine maidens, a wonderful transvestite named Ryoji or Ranka as he had insisted on being called the many times they had met, stepped up and took Luna under his wing. She and Haruhi got along wonderfuly and they both got excepted into Ouran Private School.

"I can't beleive they misspelled your name." Luna chuckled as Haruhi shook her head in exaberation. It was true, the school had filed her as Blade Luka instead of Luna and while Haruhi had been downright sstupified at how such a simple name had been messed up Luna had taken it with a smile. "Come on, let see if we can find the library." the burnette sighed. By the time Haruhi sat down they had indeed found four libraries yet none of them where close to quiet. "one more try then I give up." Haruhi nodded once with determination before standing again and walking toward a quieter hall. Soon she came to a door marked music room three and when she heard no noise from inside she opened her door. "Welcome!" both of them jumped at the voice's. "Oh wow, there both guys." the two red haired twins spoke at the same time. Fallowed by a dark haired boy in glasses "Hikaru, Kouru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you, are they not?" Both of Luna and Haruhi looked at each other closer. With the large sweaters, messy hair and glasses both where wearing they could see why they where mistaken for boys. "Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Students." Before Haruhi could saw anything the tall blond that had been observing them stepped forward. "What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Blade Luka. You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about." Haruhi stepped back. "How do you now our name's?" "Why you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audaciuos nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka. As for you Mr. Blade, it must have been very hard to get your musical scalorship."His glasses flashed in a way that made Luna nervous and she inched behind Haruhi, who widened her step to cover the shyer girl better.

"Well ah-thank you I guess." "Your welcome. You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. you've showm the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down apon by others." Luna had stopped paying attention until a soft tug at her sleve told her that someone wanted her attention and looking down she found the a small blond. "Why are you hiding?" he asked with the slightest tilt to his head and Luna smiled softly before looking around nervously. The boy seemed to understan her silence. "It's o.k. You don't have to be nervous, you can come sit with Takashi and I." She nodded and allowed herself to be lead to a set of sofas that held a tall dark haired man. "The dark hair man looked up and after a second of looking at her he pet her head and smiled before handing her a cup of warm tea as the shortest of the group disapeared. The sound of shattering glass made her jump and she whipped around in time to see Haruhi on the floor. Quickly she set down her tea and ran to her friend. "Awww." the sound of the twins had both of them looking up. "We were going to put that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." one of them said "Oh, now you've done it commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen." the other continued. "What, eight million yen? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in eight million? I'm gonna have to pay you back." Haruhi was rambling as Luna helped her up. "With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." Luna frowned, after all they where right. "What's with the grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" she sighed they didn't have to take it that far. "Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" the tall blond, Tamaki, thought for a second. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fojioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you're the host club's dog, and since Blade is here he can help you pay off your dept as well." Haruhi froze and Luna had to hold back her laugh when Honey began pokeing her.

The next day was very hectic, between music class running over and the freak out everyone had about instant coffee Luna was suprised when Honey all but dragged her from where she was polishing the tea cups to sit between him and Mori. The tall man ruffled her hair and handed him a piece of cake which she ate slowly. "Hey. I need those!" Haruhi's yell was enough to have her looking over. Then the room was a whirlwind of motion. Hikaru, and Kaoru dissapeared, fallowed shortly by Mori. Kyoya was talking on his phone. the only normal-ish one was Honey, who after a order from Tamaki came back to sit with her looking regected. Luna acted out of instinct as she brushed his hair back, making him look up, when he did she gently poked his nose. it did the trick and he gave her a wide smile before a thoughtful look came over him. "Can I take your glasses off Lu-chan?" suprised by the shortened name Luna leaned down and let the older boy slip the thick reading glasses of his face. it wasn't like he had to wear them anyway it was just easier to keep track of them that way. Honey dropped the glasses in shock. The glasses broke and he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Lu-chan!" the he cried catching the attention of the other hosts just as Haruhi was shoved behind a curtain. Luna dropped to her knees and slid the oversided sweater over her head to reveal a tight black v-neck nit top. her chest was bound and flat because she found it more comfortable. She cupped his chin with one hand, lifting it high enough so he could see her smile before dabbing at his tear lined face with the clothes she had removed. When she was done she put the pieces of the broken glass in the sweater before standing and throwing it in the trash only to be captured by two arms. "Another hidden rose?" they said to themselves as she was pushed into Haruhi's changing room.

Haruhi was done first and she looked back once before she left, only to give a sad smile that Luna didn't understand. Finally she was done and Luna was set free from the hair dressers. Desiding to forgo the overcoat and loosen her tie ever so slightly she stepped out from behind the curtain only to find the room had grow silent in a second. "wow..." Honey was the one to break the spell that had fallen over the hosts and Luna was swung into a hug by Tamaki. "Luka my son, you look wonderful." Haruhi sighed "we really need to get that fixed..." her mumbled was overhead by the twins who asked her what she ment while Luna struggled to get out of Tamaki's arms. At the same time that she was lifted from the constant spinning and pressed against a hard, toned chest protectivly there voices sounded. "He's a girl!" they yelled. Tamaki looked at the two confused before Haruhi explained and Mori set me down, luckily on the other side of himself where Honey climbed up to rest against her hip and play with her hair. "There was a spelling mistake on the paperwork. Her name's Blade Luna not Luka." Tamaki fainted. As it was desided they would host to pay off there dept. The next day they went to class and both where kidnapped needlessly by Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki tried to give them both lessons on 'how to be a gentalman' but in the end they where both left to do there own thing. Haruhi sat with a group of girls who talked to her while Luna walked around a bit. "I see. Your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" Haruhi smiled softly. "Oh, Luka's a big help, he keeps the house clean and helps me shop. i do the cooking, my mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see Luka and my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay. Luka and I have become brothers in the time I've known him so now I can't think of trying to do it alone."

The girls had tears in there eyes and Luna walked behind Haruhi to give her shoulder a soft squeeze. "Wait, does that mean that Luka's not alway lived with you?" Luka's hand tightened just the slightest and he stared out the window while Haruhi answered. "Luka's an orphan who was dropped outside a temple. The people there took care of her and raised her as there own. My aunt on my mothers side was one of them. I remember going to visit and he'd be helping the adults with the chores, or in the fields reading. They truely loved him...but the town they lived in was adapting to the times, some of the men thought the old temple didn't belong there. About two years ago the entire place was burned to the ground because of some drunks that weren't thinking. No one survived but Luka who had fallen asleep in the field reading. He smelled smoke and ran to the temple but it was to late." Luna's body was shaking and she held to Haruhi's jacket like a life line, her knuckles white as she wrinkled the lilac cloth at her friends shoulder. Her eye's where clenched shut as the memories washed over her. "Dad was called because he was listed as the next of kin for my aunt, she had sighed the papers after mom died, and he asked if there where any survivers. They told him about Luka and he refused to let him go anywhere but with him. When he told me what was going on that night we set up a pallet in my room and met Luka at the airport the next day." Luka turned and forced a smile before she bowed and walked away swiftly. "I'm sorry." one of the girls siad as she rubbed at her watering eyes. "Luka's always been like that. The respectful type. It came as part of being raise in the temple, but since the fire he's barely said a word, at least where anyone cam hear him. His orcarina is never far from hand and when he plays it, it's almost like looking into the past."

Haruhi watched as Luna walked out of the room, catching Kyoya's understanding eye before she left. "I thought she played the violin?" Haruhi turned back to the three girls. "She does but its not the same, she doesn't play it with half as much heart as she does the orcarina, not since she stopped singing." the conversation continued until Luna came back inside, her eyes still slightly red, and Haruhi was called over to meet Princess Ayanokoji. "Hey, what happened to my bag?" Luna looked around only to realise that her bag was missing as well. They split up to look and while Haruhi forund hers in the pond Luna's was tangled into the branches of a tree and her prized poseshion, her polished white, posilin, orcarina was set in a birds nest even higher up, surounded by baby chicks and luckily still in its case. The branches where far to week to climb so she was stuck trying to reach them both by jumping. She was stooped by a farmillar hand atop her head and when she peeked up at who it was, Mori was already working to pull down her things. "Are you alright Lu-chan?" Honey asked and she nodded. He smiled at her, letting Mori lift him in the air to snag the orcarina case before handing it over to her carefully. "Here ya go! You got to be more careful silly!" she ran her fingers threw his hair until she was cupping his cheek with her palm. putting the slightest bit of pressure there before dropping her hand and turning to squeeze Mori's arm with a smile. "Luna." the giant said only her name but just as he had know that he had thanked him, she knew he was saying it wasn't needed. "Lu!" Haruhi's voice drifted over the hedge maze and with a was Luna left the two older boys.

When she finally found her both her and Tamaki wher wet and when Haruhi saw the questioning look she pointed to the pond. "It was in the water, what about yours?" Luna pointed to a tree and Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I figured. Come on the market on the way home is having a sale." with a wave they said goodbye to Tamaki they both left. "Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can't imagine what i'd do if my bag fell into the pond, or got tangled in a tree, oh heaven forbid." Haruhi and Luna shared a look that was equal parts confused and disbeleiveing. "And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? Did he help you as well Blade-san?" Luka shook his head and motioned with his hand to Mori. "I see. The only reason either of them is paying attention to you is because they're trying to turn you into a gentlemen. Don't start thinking they care about you just because they're doting on you." It took all but a second for them to put the pieces in place. "Now I understand. You're jealous of us." Ayanokoji reacted faster then both girls combined. She lept up and grabbed them by the front of there shirts and pulled them down as she fell back. "No, Haruhi, Luka, leave me alone! Somebody, help! They just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach these commoners a lesson!" Stunned Haruhi hovered over Ayanokoji while Luna had landed hard on her left side. "Why did you do that?" Tamaki asked as he came to stand beside the downed three. "Do something, Tamaki. They just assaulted me." water was dumped over there heads by the twins. "I'm disappointed in you. You threw Haruhi's bag into the pond, and Luka's into the tree, didn't you?" Ayanokoji was quick to try an cover her actions. "You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" Tamaki just shook his head as the twins help Haruhi stand and Mori grabbed Luna's had to pull her up. "You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man, and niether is Luka."

Ayanokoji stormed out and while the dept was increased they two couldn't find it in themselves to be mad. Kyoya handed Haruhi a bag filled with a spare uniform, the only one, so Luna changed into her gym clothes. She had planned to go to the gym that was one the way to the apartment but desided she's had enough exitment for the day. Of course that was when the universe desided to throw another twist in the form of Tamaki walking in on them while they where changing. Now mind you Haruhi had only remover her dress shirt, and had her pink undershirt on, and Luna had already changed into her loose black shitabaki and a tight white tank top, but the red faced idiot quickly shut the curtain. When they appeared again haruhi was in a girls uniform and Luna had slipped a white sash around her waist and a black half jacked, a lotus stitched on the right breast, around her shoulders. "So, you're a girl too?" Tamaki asked Haruhi nodded "Biologically speaking, yeah. Listen, sempai, I don't really care whethr you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are." While the two talked Luna made her way over and gathered her things. "Well, isn't this an interesting development." The twins nodded alongside him. "Oh yeah." They said. "Now I could be wrong, but i think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." Luna looked over to where the two where talking, Tamaki complaining about Haruhi taking his guests. She was suprised when her bag was handed to her by Mori. "If Haruhi's the Natural Type, then what are you Lu-chan?" I knew he was asking himself more than anyone else but after a second of silence Mori responded. "The Lost Type." Luna didn't know what it meant but Kyoya looked her up and down. "Lost Type hmm, I think it fits. Nice work Mori-Sempai." Luna smiled softly. Her lift was never going to be just content again, she knew it in her heart.


	2. Authors Note

To My Dearest Readers,

I'm glad you like my story. I ask that you bare with me as I update as fast as I can. My speed is slow because I truely wish to stay true to the Anime. I am using a script from each episode and adapting the words in such a way that it makes Luna seem as if she has been there from the start however, as much as the Amine was about Haruhi this story is about Luna. I try to use the more basic sceanes as a way to bring Luna and her relationship with the other hosts into perspective. As this is the case, unless a unforseen situation comes up, I hope to cover every episode of Ouran High School Host Club that has made it to english translation. Luna will have some hard times ahead of her and I hope you'll stick around to see her threw them. New person means new adventures as well. If you have a situation you want to see the Hosts and Luna in then please, please leave the idea in either my pm box or the reviews. Just a warning though, reviews are checked more often. No oc's please? I have a hard time with just one, i mean really a hole story line centered around one girl know has two and both are very very diffrent, no wonder it takes so long haha. Hope to here from you all.

May you life be happy, your journey full of adventure, and your dreams com true.

Lonlystone.


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on, we're never gonna hear the end of it if we show up late." Luna hurried down the hall only steps behind Haruhi. When they finaly got to the club room they both took a deep breath before opening the door, only to find a tropical paridise. "Welcome." It was amazing that the six boys could speek together instantly but to be honest Luna was more conserned about the tocan that hadmade her sisters hair its new bed. "You finally made it, Haruhi, Luka." "Your so late." The twins where silently laughing at them both, they could feel it."I couls be wrong, but calendar says it's still early spring." Haruhi barely got the sentance out of her mouth before Tamaki's over dramatic flare kicked in. "Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best." The tocan that had only just flown away from Haruhi found its next form of intertanment, Luna's favorite black pen. The same pen she had tucked behind her ear before it was snatched by the flying cerial comercal. She went after it, being completely ignored by the other hosts exept for Honey and Mori who where trying to help her catch the evil bird. "What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." Luna chuckled softly as she and Haruhi gathered the spare plates from the tables and walked off to the sound of swooning girls. "Tamaki." "Tamaki" "Oh wow." Haruhi lightly bumped Luna's shoulder with her own when the last girl offered up something other than a name. "Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party." Haruhi looked up in suprise while Luna continued to polish the tea set she had been given to work on, At least until Haruhi spoke. "We're throwing a party?" he voice however was over run by girls. "What kind of party will it be? Is it going to be formal?" Hikaru spoke "Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." His brother was naturaly next"It's a perfect place for dancing." "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." "Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." by this time Luna had given up on the tea set, they were spotless like always, and instead made her way to where Honey and Mori where.

"Ta-da." Honey held up a necklace of flowers and the girls squeeled "Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers .We had them flown in."Mori came up behind them and ruffled Luna's hair before Honey relised he was there "Takashi." the small blond was nearly a glow with happiness as he scaled the jentle giant and lay the flowers areoud his neck. "There. We match, but wait somethings missing..." Honey thought for a minute before grinning. "I know." he jumped from his perch and made a smaller loop of flowers before climbing onto Luna and settleing against her hip. "You gat a crown Luka becouse a necklace doesn't seem like you." the finality that he said it in spoke of it being the final word on the matter so Luna took the crown of flowers with a slight bow of her head. "We match." Luna chuckled "You're covered in camellias." one of the girls chuckled "I'm still thoroughly confused by the two of them. Luka's not helping either..." Haruhi said from the table she was acepting guests from. "Um Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" the girls question braugh her attention to the table. "I'd like to see that. You and Luka are both still in your uniforms." Haruhi scrambled for an excuse for herself, Luna already having a valid one. "Oh well, no, I... I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know? As for Luka well, he was raised in a temple, he doesn't like showing alot of skin simply becouse it was how he was raised. He doesn't mind it, and every once in awhile he wears a tank top and shorts, but usually its loose clothes." Haruhi tried to explain. "But we have one ready for you, Haruhi. I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair. Luka's got one to, the roguish warrior." Luka gave a big thumbs down and Haruhi's "No thanks." turned the poor boy into stone. "Wow Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" the girls had stars in there eyes. "I think that's great. I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party." Luna went to sit beside Haruhi "The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. Luka playing sweet slow music in the background. It's so dreamy"

At those words Luna's eye's grew distant, her thoughts lost to a place she new all to well and the song thats notes drifted on the wind along side the falling pink petals as she sat beneath her favorite tree in the sakura grove back at the temple. "You really think so? You know, ladies. I think it's so cute when you dream like that." A new voice broke into the conversation "I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." It wasn't her voice that had Luna crashing back from her day dream. "My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi." No what made her resurface was the image that flash accross her vision. The shaddowed carnaval tea cups where still and silent, a single girl sitting among the quiet. As fast as it came, it was gone. It left her with a splitting headache and a sence of wrongness that overpowered everything else. She sat silently, staring out to space until the host club was over only then did Haruhi tap her shoulder. Without thinking Luna flinched away and Haruhi cast her a worried look. "Is everything alright Luna?" she asked as she felt the dark haired girls head. Luna nodded and rubbed her temples and shoo'd her away to go talk with the other hosts who where watching with worried eye's. Haruhi gave her a conserned glance before walking over and Luna put her head in her hands only to be startled again by small hands prying her palms from her eyes. "That will only make it worse Lu-chan." Luna blinked at Honey in suprise before smiling, however the slight movment made her head pound even more. "Come on." Mori didn't waist anytime and instead of giving her time to fallow his orders he wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up bridle style. She made a tiny sqeek as she was lifted ana squirmed in his arms before looking up and smiling softly. "We're going to put you in the dressing room on a cot until its time to go. the lights won't be on so you can sleep off your headache if you want Lu-chan." Honey was making an effort to keep his voice low and Luna smiled. "Sleep." It was a simple word but Luna had always been able to hear what others couldn't so when he said it she new it ment. 'your safe.' After the boys made sure she was settled and asleep they left the room with soft smiles to join the others. "Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya said

Honey took a running leep and scared Haruhi "That's right. 'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan." Mori took him from the girls back as realisation hit her. "Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?" Tamaki's depreshion was gone in an instant. "Shut up! I couldn't care less. I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time you and Luna started dressing like girls. I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourselves are ladies. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here." "yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes." where there is one Hitachin there is another "And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." With a deep breath Tamaki started in on another rant. "That's enough. Now you listen to Daddy. Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were." He pulled out two picture. Haruhi's was of her in middle school, with long brown hair neatly combed and big doe eyes seemed to draw your attention to her smiling face. Luna's was a picture taken at the temple. Her black hair was slightly longer and held back by a pink clip, her white dress had billowing sleaves as she waved to the camera and her eyes shined in the light of the sunset behind her. "The more I look at these pictures, the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" Hikaru turned to Haruhi for an explanation. "The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know." She was going to tell them about Luna but Tamaki interupted. "Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude. Momma, Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again." Kaoru looked to the group in confusion "I'm sorry, but who is momma?" Kyoya was clearly not happy as answered. "Based on club position, I assume it's me." "Look, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy. As for Luna, well she hates special treatment, at the temple she took care of alot of the chore work because most of the residence where elderly, so shes used to being able to take care of herself. She's bound by honor to repay you becouse the dept fell to our family so she will want to repay you the fastest wasy she can even if it means she has to pretend to be a boy."

Hikaru saw the regrete that flashed over Honey's face at those words and how Mori looked away, if anyone where to know about honor it would be those two. "Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Haruhi froze. "Uh... no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..." Tamaki smirked as he twirled next to her. "Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy." Luna came out from the back rubbing her eyes. Everyone looked over and blushed slightly. Luna's onyx hair was tousled, her eyes teary with sleep and her mouth was set in a small pout like smile. her white shirt had been disregarded and her blue tank top had small ruffles at the bottom, a bow sat innocently on her neckline. The host club had never seemn her like that, with her walls down and her emotions front and center. It wa shocking how much could change. "Luna do you know how to dance?" Haruhi asked and she nodded. "Good then that just means Haruhi will need to learn." Kanako was Haruhi's teacher the next few day's, much to the distain of Tamaki and it came out that Suzushima and she where infact getting married and while Haruhi was a desent dancer by the time the lessons where finished the club had also come up with a elabrate plan to get thw couple to realize there love for each other. Luna was happy to watch it all go down from the sidelines, then the night of the dance arrived. Luna stood beside Haruhi on the stairs, her formal Japanese style suit was an pale silver with a dark blue edging that traced all the outer seems. "It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome." Tamaki was standing alone on the top of the stairs while Kyoya stood center on the floor below, the other hosts flanking him going up the stairs on each side. " As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Tamaki bowed "Good luck to you, my darlings." With those wordsthe dance began. "Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." Haruhi smacked the twin away and Luna chuckled, a tap on her shoulder called her attention to Mori who was holding out a glass of punch. She took it with a smile and turned back to Haruhi.

"Well, excuse me, you guys. Sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." Kyoya raised his eyebrow. "I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Haruhi perked up. "A spread? With fancy tuna?" Of course the club made a big deal out of it that ended in Haruhi calling them filthy rich jerks and Luna laughing. "Hello, Haruhi. I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?" Luna waved her onto the dance floor as Kanako appeared but it wasn't a minute later she was being swept of her feet by Mori, Haruhi slung over his other shoulder. "There they are." Koaru sighed as they where set down. "You didn't have to be so forceful." Hauhi didn't even have time to brush herself off before she was rushed to the back with a dress. "Never mind that, go get changed." Hikaru turned to Luna next and did the same to her, she barely had time to here Kyoya say "A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling. And remember, Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." Haruhi got dressed hin a light pink dress and long brown wig the looked just like her hair before she cut it. "Ok then why does Luna have to get changed?" It was true they had given her a red Kimono style dress and a long, knee length, black wig that was parshaly pulled up into a bun with gold chop sticks. "Luna is being presented to the guests as the up and comeing violinest here to play a song. She will distract everyone while Tamaki and you finish the plan and get Suzushima to confess to Kanako." Honey smiled and cheered "You have to ask him how he feel, okay? Takashi is going to lead Lu-chan to the stage while you and Tama-chan talk to them." Hikaru and Kauru stood back from where they where putting the final touches on the girl's faces. "We know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling." they said together before the curtain was flung open. "Gentlemen! Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for..." Both girls turned around "So, what do you think?" the twins presented them like prized paintings, and perhapse they where. Haruhi was a classic buetiful with light natural colors while Luna was painted with red lipstick and shimering golden eyeshadow. "Wow, you look so cute!" Honeys eyes where wide with wonder. "My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi was walking like a robot, Luna however didn't take a step before she fell forward, she had never worn anything but flats. Mori was the one to catch her and walk with her for a second while she got her bareings. The group went on there way and Mori lead Luna to the stage while Kyoya made the introduction. "Lady's and gentalmen I am honored to procent a wonderful artist with a talent in music that i have never hear before, please give a warm welcome to the Lady of the Blood Moon, Katana Luna." Luna chuckled at the play on her last name before stepping out on stage with Mori. Mori kissed her knuckles and she curtsied before taking the sleek black violin from Honey's hands from where he had walked up behind the pair. With a deep breath she beggan playing.

He changed back into his Luka suit just as everyone started going to the courtyard, the people still thrilled by the song she had chosen. She met up with the rest of the club just as the spotlights came on. "Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamki had made the couple the highlight of the night so Luna felt she should do something as well. She drifted to the back, careful not to be noticed until a farmillar case was in her hands. she opened it and put the smoth white orcarina to her lips, waiting for the right monent she began playin with the band. Many people glanced at her in suprise as the notes mingled in the air. the song took a haunting tone that cemented itself in there memoried as the cherry blossoms drifted around the two teen that only held each other closer. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" The dance was over and the musci had drifted to a close, Luna being pulled up to bow with the conductor. "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru said only for his brother to continue "Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki." "And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." to Hikaru's prompting Tamaki stepped up "You ready?" He asked. Then Kauru had to throw a rench in everything. "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki, and our suprise musician Luka will give on as well for extra good luck." The two hosts froze as Tamaki slowly turned to the twins with murder in his eyes. "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." Suzushima was encoraging Kanako forwad with a smile. "There's no way we can kiss her." Luna shook her head. "If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Haruhi stopped moving "Well, it is just a peck on the cheek." Luna nodded and both went down to the stairs only to be shoved from behind and while Haruhi kisses Kanako full on in the mouth Luna was sent to the ground harshly. Mori helped her up yet again while Haruhi delt with a over active Tamaki. "Alright?" it was one word that held so very much weight maybe thats why her responce seemed to bring a spark into his eyes. "I will be." the soft sound was heard only by the two people who would never tell a soul.


End file.
